mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Death
For the ''Homestuck character occasionally referred to as the Angel of Double Death, see . - Hat= - Scythe ▾= - Normal = - Teacup = - Boat = }} - Violin= - Swat= }} |first = 717 |live = Afterlife |like = Board Games |hate = The dead leaving the Afterlife }} '''Death' is a character in Problem Sleuth who acts as a psychopomp, escorting characters to the Afterlife when their life gauges are depleted. He often enjoys playing various board games with the recently deceased not unlike the Death of Ingmar Bergman's The Seventh Seal, or of Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. __TOC__ Personality Death is not a particularly assertive character, often allowing characters to interact with the world of the living after their death. His meticulous nature in taking things slowly, properly, and thoroughly works against him several times in performing his assumed duty, which is ensuring that those who are in the Afterlife stay there. He will often venture out into the world of the living to find other players for some board games just to pass the time, notably (and ironically) including the Game of Life. He is also quite fond of tea. When particularly moved or saddened, Death sheds tears of black liquid sorrow. Death shares many characteristics with Pickle Inspector, including his nervous yet polite demeanor, his body type, and even his ogling. When Death first meets PI he gives him an ogle before offering him some delicious tea. Death's similarities to PI may be because of his relation to GPI. Inventory *Death's Scythe takes on a wide variety of forms in a singularly exaggerated case of Weapon/Object Duality. Problem Sleuth borrowed Death's Scythe as part of the Armistyx Battle technique while using his Candy Corn Vampire's Gambit Schema and lost it. *His tea is known to be extraordinarily delicious, so much so that even Ace Dick could not bring himself to throw his teacup in frustration at Death. *Death is also seen to carry a Tome of Wayfaring Souls which he updates on occasion with . *Some time later in the adventure, Death came into possession of a Contrabass Clarinet, which he used to secure the doors of Life and Death. Battle Techniques *Combat Operandi -> Two Lumps: Death offers an addition of sugar to one's tea with aggressive courtesy and stirs the delicious beverage with his SCYTHE. This move is incredibly disconcerting! * : Death uses this move in conjunction with Madame Murel, Higgs Bonehead, The Whale, and the imaginary Pickle Inspectors. It is the equivalent of playing a life-sized game of Hungry, Hungry Hippos. In Homestuck While Death does not make an appearance as a literal character, as he does in Problem Sleuth, there are several references and allusions to him. Aradia compares time to a , a reference to Death's game cabinet and Game of Life. Karkat's ~ATH manual appears to have Death's face on it. Additionally, it would seem that both Death and his are both well known figures in troll mythology, although they seem to have been inspired by real figures in troll history, namely and his handmaid. Category:Problem Sleuth characters